


Dandelion V

by lokilickedme



Series: Dandelion [5]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Bubble Bath, Budding Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilickedme/pseuds/lokilickedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picks up immediately after the events of Dandelion IV, with Tom and Anja spending a lazy Saturday alone together, officially starting their romantic relationship after realizing it's time to move on from being buddies.  They sleep together for the first time, then enjoy a warm bath to recover.  Just a very long, detailed account of him taking her virginity...come on, you know you've been waiting for this ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandelion V

 

 

She returned to the bedroom after she'd finished her coffee and took a quick shower, smiling a little bit when she stepped in and saw Tom's wet towel from the night before laying over the side of the tub. She picked it up and hung it from the hook, wondering if he'd used it to wipe the come from himself, or if he had just let the water wash it away. She turned the water up as hot as she could stand and let it relax her till her skin was pink and she felt squeaky and clean.

On the bed she found a pair of grey sweatpants and a black teeshirt. She was glad it was black, since she'd slept in her bra and didn't feel like putting it back on. The dark shirt would help her get away with going commando around Tom all day. The sweatpants were at least a foot too long on her legs, but they fit enough in the waist, so she cinched them up and took a pair of socks from the drawer before heading back down the stairs. 

Tom was on the couch with his coffee in one hand and the TV remote in the other. He looked up and smiled. "How does a lazy Saturday sound, darling?"

"Sounds wonderful...I can't remember the last time I sat around and did nothing all day."

"Me neither. Phone is off the hook, cell is turned off, and if anyone rings the doorbell you do _not_ have permission to answer it. You're mine for the day and I'm yours and the rest of the world can piss up a wall."

"Understood." 

As she sat down beside him, he started laughing. "Sorry about the pants, darling," he giggled, lifting her left leg onto his knee and beginning to roll them up. When he was finished, he motioned for her to give him her other foot and he rolled that leg up too. Keeping her legs across his knees, he sat back and sipped his coffee, slipping one arm around her shoulders and tousling her wet hair. "Find everything you need?"

"Umm hmm," she answered, settling in to rest her head against his chest under his arm. He smelled like soap and vanilla-tinged leather. He clicked the television on and started scrolling through channels, but all she could think about was him in the shower the night before, needing her so badly that he'd turned the cold water on full blast to make it go away. And it hadn't.

 

They made lunch together in the small cozy kitchen, bumping into one another repeatedly as they moved from fridge to oven to sink to table, till finally he captured her in his arms and pulled her tight up against him. She resisted only momentarily, and he waited until she relaxed against him before dipping his head down to kiss her. His tongue pushed gently against her lips till she opened them and he explored her mouth deeply, pulling her tighter against his body till her breasts were crushed against his stomach. Their difference in height caused their body parts to match up haphazardly; she felt the bulge in the front of his pants against her bellybutton, while his knees knocked against her thighs. To make them more evenly matched, he picked her up and set her on the countertop, where he resumed kissing her at a more fevered pace while his hands slipped under her shirt and slid warmly up her bare back. He immediately noticed the absence of a strap to unhook and pulled back to smile into her eyes. 

He waited for the reassurance of a return smile from her before moving his hands slowly down her sides and back up under the front of her shirt, leaving it in place as his palms slid up and cupped her breasts. It felt good and she immediately groaned against his neck, burying her face there while he kneaded her soft flesh with his big warm hands. Her nipples hardened almost unbearably, tightening against his palms and pulling another groan from her throat as he slipped his hands down just far enough to replace his palms with his fingers. He expertly began teasing her nipples with his fingertips, grazing them lightly and then returning immediately to give them a playful pinch before rubbing them gently, alternating rough touches with soft caresses till she raised her knees and pressed them into his sides, her warm saddle pushed up flush against his stomach. He could feel the heat radiating from her and it emboldened him. Pulling her shirt up, he exposed one breast and lowered his head swiftly to suck the hard nipple into his mouth. The moan that ripped from her throat made his cock jump to attention and he pushed his hips back slightly to give it room between them. Pressing himself up against her, cock to saddle, he could feel her desire and she could feel his as it pulsed and radiated between their bodies. He sucked at her breast eagerly, hungrily, keeping her close so that her only choice in movement was to push herself harder against him.

He moved to her other breast and gave it a hard suck, nipping it with his teeth and grinning as she half yelped and half moaned in response. Her hands had moved up to his head, her fingers tangled in his hair, and her legs had wrapped around his hips to lock behind him at the ankles. He decided it was time to move to a more comfortable surface and slid his hands under her bottom to lift her off the counter; she held onto his neck and rested her head on his shoulder like a trusting child, but as he started up the stairs with her, he felt anything but fatherly.

 

The bedroom faced the south side of the house, so it was dark and cool in the afternoons. He laid her gently on the bed and stood between her knees as he pulled his shirt off over his head and let it fall to the floor; he reached down and took the bottom of her shirt in his hands and pulled it up just enough to expose her stomach to his hot kisses as he knelt between her thighs and began sliding his mouth across her skin. He tugged the top of her sweats down just far enough to give him access to her lower stomach. His lips burned her as he trailed from one hipbone to the other, stopping just long enough at her bellybutton to dip his tongue into the shallow hollow, making her giggle through her ragged breathing. Then he pushed her shirt up further, baring her breasts.

She shivered as the cool air washed over her, her nipples tightening against the chill. Tom raised his head and looked at her, his eyes drinking in the view of her breasts from below, a wide grin spreading across his face as his hands continued roaming her body. He could tell by her moans that she would be ready enough soon...he had vowed to himself not to take her until he knew she was ready, _completely_ ready, and not a moment sooner. By the sound of her breathing and the rapid rise and fall of her chest, it was obvious her pulse was up and her heartrate was increased. Her skin was hot, almost feverish despite the chill of the dark room, and little moans were escaping her lips nearly every time he touched her. He wouldn't know for certain that she was truly ready for him until he spread her legs and felt for himself, but first he wanted to make sure she was prepared for him emotionally and mentally. Physically would take care of itself with the proper care.

Moving slowly up her body, he settled onto his elbows and held himself up off of her, letting only his lower half rest on her as he brushed her hair back off her face and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Darling," he whispered into her mouth, "are you sure you want this?"

He felt her nod her head a bit and drew back to look down at her. "I have to hear you say it, remember sweetheart? I need to hear you say yes."

Her eyes fluttered open and he could see that her pupils were dilated so wildly that the irises were almost completely covered. A good sign, but he still needed to hear her say it. " _Are you certain this is what you want?_ "

"Yes," she whispered, unable to find her voice fully. "Yes, I do."

"What do you want?"

"I want...you."

He pressed his face against her throat, nipping his teeth against the soft sensitive flesh there, listening to her moan as he continued questioning her. "Do you want me to make love to you...? Or do you want me to _fuck_ you..."

The reaction in her body was unmistakable. She immediately tensed, sucking in her breath. He felt her hands grip the back of his neck, but she didn't push him away. Instead, she tugged him tighter against her, groaning against his neck as her knee came up to press against him. The sudden pressure against his cock took him by surprise and he sucked in his own breath, fighting the urge to thrust his hips hard against her. He didn't want to overwhelm her too early, and he didn't want to lose control of himself.

"Which do you want, darling...?" he whispered again, pulling his hips up and away from her. He settled in beside her with his upper body still pressing down on her. "I need to hear you say what you want."

" _Oh god_ ," she moaned, turning her face away and bringing the back of her hand up to her mouth. He watched as she bit herself. He didn't stop her; he knew she was trying to reel herself in, to regain some control, and he understood why she was doing it. She wanted to be able to make decisions, the right ones, and to think clearly. He watched her carefully to make sure she didn't draw blood, then after a few moments he eased her hand away from her mouth and raised it to his own. Kissing it tenderly, he licked the angry red bitemark she had left. " _Shhhh, darling_ ," he whispered. "Don't be afraid...I'm going to take good care of you."

She breathed heavily for a few moments, trying to still her erratic heartbeat. "I want you to make love to me," she finally whispered. "I also want...you to...to fuck me."

Once the words were out, she seemed to visibly relax. He smiled and kissed her shoulder. "There's a good girl," he whispered gently. "I'm going to give you both...but first, I'm going to make love to you, because you're new and you need to be broken with care."

She tensed again, as if his words had reminded her of the forgotten fact that her body was virginal and he was going to remove that particular impediment. Before she had a chance to think about it too much, he sat up beside her and pulled her shirt off over her head, tossing it to the floor and smiling with amusement as her arms came down quickly to cover herself.

"Darling, no," he chided her softly. "Don't hide yourself from me. You are _so beautiful._.." He took her wrists in his hands and moved her arms away. "I love looking at you." He lowered his head to her breast and planted a soft kiss below her nipple, on the soft curved underside. She shivered. Moving quickly, he reached down to the waistband of her sweatpants and tugged the drawstring till it untied, loosening her pants enough for him to tug them easily down and over her thighs until they too dropped to the floor. He positioned himself between her legs, nudging them apart with his knee just enough to lay comfortably between them, and slowly slid downwards until he could kiss her bare belly. Her chest was heaving again. He smiled against her warm skin and moved lower down her body, kissing her tenderly, till his lips grazed the lace of her panties and he stopped.

"Sweetheart, are you okay with this?" he asked, his voice silky and soothing. As he waited for her answer, he slipped his hands under her bottom and raised her hips slightly, letting his chin bump against her pubic bone to make her aware of exactly where he was. Her eyes were closed tight and he wasn't sure she was still thinking clearly. She nodded, then remembered his rule about speaking and quietly moaned out

" _Yes...yes_."

He grinned and pushed his hands up under her panties, gripping her bottom firmly as he raised her hips to meet his mouth. She flinched when his lips touched her through the thin lace of her panties, but she didn't jerk away from him so he continued by pressing his mouth more firmly against her. He could smell her scent so strongly, and it made his pulse race wildly. She was very wet and her panties were damp with her juices, sticking to her soft folds, showing him her shape through the thin fabric. 

"Sweetheart," he whispered, his voice husky and low. "Are you ready for me to touch you?" 

"Yes," she said quietly, speaking now with difficulty. Her eyes were still closed tight.

Swiftly, he hitched his fingers under the sides of her panties and pulled them down in one quick movement, tugging them over her knees and down her calves before she had a chance to squeeze her legs together. Her breath caught in her throat and she let out a strangled little cry of surprise and protest, which stopped him cold - he moved away from her and looked into her face, searching for signs of fear or panic or anything that signaled he should slow down, cool off, or stop entirely.

"Darling - ?" 

She was biting her lip, her eyes still clenched tightly shut. 

"Darling, look at me please."

He removed his hands completely from her body, not even touching her with any part of him so that she could regather her wits about her without interference from him. He watched her face intently as tears squeezed from the corners of her eyes and slid silently across her temples and into her hair. He leaned forward and tenderly kissed one glistening trail, letting his warm breath caress her ear as he waited.

When she finally opened her eyes, she resisted looking at him for a moment. He could sense her hesitation and just waited patiently, letting her recover in her own time. 

At long last she sighed, and turned her face to look at him. He was smiling at her, his eyes kind, his face concerned. 

"I'm sorry," she said meekly.

"Shhhh, darling...there's no need for that. Did I do something that frightened you?"

His brow was furrowed like he was worried, and it made her feel silly that she'd been so skittish. He was taking every care with her and yet she still startled like a spooked mare. Nothing he had done was wrong. She was just...scared. She felt like he knew it, too.

"No," she answered with a forced half smile. "I'm just not...used to... _this_. Being touched." The words came out choked sounding and painful.

He kissed her very softly on the cheek as he glanced down her body, reading her posture to ascertain where the problem lay. Her knees were pressed tightly together, her thighs clenched close and her arms were over her breasts. Everything about her body language screamed that she didn't feel comfortable being exposed. He didn't think she was cold, but he reached across her and tugged the blanket up from the foot of the bed and lay it over her. Immediately, some of the tension left her body and her breathing became less labored.

He knew then. _She was shy_. He smiled and asked her if she was more comfortable now, to which she nodded and met his gaze with less apprehension.

He nuzzled the side of her neck and whispered thickly, "Shall I resume making love to you, sweetheart? Or would you rather let me hold you till you fall asleep, and we can continue this another time...?"

She hesitated only a moment before responding by kissing his forehead. "No," she whispered against his face. "I don't want you to stop."

"Are you sure, darling?"

"Yes."

He slipped his hand under the blanket and let it roam slowly down her belly, over her hip, and down to her thigh, where he stroked her silky skin until her breathing began speeding up again. He felt her muscles relax and took the opportunity to slip his hand in between her thighs, pushing slowly upwards until his fingers touched the soft folds that covered her opening. He heard her breath catch violently in her throat, but she didn't clench her thighs together to stop his hand from moving further, so he gently nudged his fingers into the sweet soft flesh until it parted enough to let him slip a finger inside her. She yelped, her stomach tightening as she went rigid and her muscles clenched up around his finger; he waited, gently shushing her, telling her quietly that everything was going to be alright, he wasn't going to hurt her. She relaxed again after a moment, and he brushed his thumb up over her clit to sweeten the deal. She immediately cried out and arched her back, pushing against his hand involuntarily.

"There there my darling, see? It feels good, doesn't it?" His voice was silky and seductive in her ear, and she felt calmed even though her body was sending all kinds of mixed signals to her brain. His thumb stroked slowly over the little button, using the moisture that had leaked out of her to slide easily across it, bringing a deep moan from her throat. He felt her getting wetter and slowly pushed his finger further into her. He could feel her unbroken inner opening against his fingertip and knew immediately that he had lied - he _was_ going to hurt her, there was no way to avoid it. The best he could do was make sure she was as ready as possible before he broke her, and then replace the pain with pleasure as quickly as he could.

He withdrew his finger slowly and reached up to take her hand and guide it downward. "Would you like to feel how wet you are, my sweet?" he purred against her ear as he pressed her own hand against herself. "Your cunt is dripping already, weeping with desire for me."

She flinched. She'd only ever heard him use that word in raunchy guy-talk with Chris, and he had apologized the one time he realized she'd overheard him. But in this context, with him lying so close to her, and his long strong fingers slowly pushing her hand between her legs, it didn't seem like a dirty word. It sounded erotic and intimate. His silky, growling voice only made it more so.

" _Mmmmmm_...."

She was surprised to hear the sound that came from her own throat. Tom chuckled against her ear and let go of her hand, allowing her to move it out of the way so he could continue stroking her himself. "That's my good girl," he purred. He kissed her throat as he moved one long leg across her thighs, pinning her. It didn't feel like a threatening move to her, so she relaxed and let him do as he pleased with her body.

He sensed her surrender and knew instinctively that it was time to move forward. He swiftly removed his pants and tossed them off the bed; he wasn't wearing underwear, so once the sweats were gone he slipped under the blanket and quickly moved himself over her, letting his lower half rest on her while supporting himself on his forearms so that his torso was lifted off of her. He spoke softly but clearly into her ear.

"Sweetheart, I need you to spread your legs for me. I need to be able to get inside you without hurting you." She opened her eyes and looked up into his face with a look of apprehension mixed with trust. He kissed her tenderly on the brow and whispered " _Thank you darling_ " as he felt her legs open to him. He settled himself in between them and lowered one hand to her hips, sliding it underneath her and lifting her up slightly. Supporting himself with his knee, he reached over with his other hand and grabbed a pillow; he tucked it under her hips so that her lower body was angled slightly upwards, her pelvis tilted so that he could enter her with less discomfort. The angle allowed him easier access to her opening, and would give him a straight line of penetration with less resistance. It would also enable him to break her cleanly, with less force being necessary to commit the act.

"Good girl," he soothed her, lowering himself onto her again. She was much more relaxed now and didn't flinch when his cock fell heavily against her. He was almost completely hard, but had been holding his desire in check so as to be able to guide her through this with complete control. "Your sweet little cunt is _soooo_ ready..." He slipped a finger into her again, gently, pushing against her walls to give her an idea of what was about to come. He could feel that she was, indeed, completely prepared for him. "You're soft, sweetheart. Soft and swollen and so so very slick and wet. That means your body is ready to accept me." He withdrew his finger and took his cock in his hand, pressing the swollen head against her opening, nudging the soft folds apart and slipping just barely inside. She gasped, a sharp intake of breath that sounded almost like panic, and he saw that she was biting her lip hard.

"Sweetheart, I need you to relax for me. If you're tensed up, it's going to hurt terribly. I can keep your pain to a minimum if you listen to me and do as I say."

The firm tone of his voice made her listen and obey despite the growing fear in the pit of her stomach. Now that she could actually feel his penis against her, it was all too real. She remembered seeing him in the shower, being shocked at how big it was, and swallowed hard to close out the knowledge that THAT was about to be pushed into her. No way was it not going to hurt. It was all she could do not to tense up and keep him out.

"Baby...listen to me...you have to relax. I'll hurt you if you're tensed up like this. You'll make me hurt you. I don't want to do that..."

He was stroking her face with one hand, trying to calm her. His cock was still at her entrance, but he hadn't moved any further; he was controlling himself, refraining from fulfilling his own needs so that he could take gentle care of hers. She nodded and stifled back a sob.

"Look at me darling, please," he whispered. "Open your eyes and look at me."

She did as she was instructed. His brow was furrowed again in that concerned look he always gave her when he was worried about her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and looked up at him again. The look of concern was still there, but she could see the desire in his eyes too. She knew he wanted her badly, but he still held back so that he wouldn't hurt her. A tear sneaked out of the corner of her eye and tickled her ear as it fell. He kissed it away.

"I love you," he whispered. "I love you _so, so much_..."

Her eyes locked onto his for a long moment before she could find her voice again.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

 

"Are you ready, darling?"

She didn't answer, only held onto his neck tightly as he pushed her legs apart gently with his hand. He lodged one knee against the inside of her left thigh to keep her from shutting them again, and repositioned himself very gently against her opening. He was so engorged that his tip could barely fit through the tiny, tight hole, but there was nothing to be done about that. He took a deep breath and willed himself to hold back. 

"Relax, my sweet. It will be over quickly, I promise."

She nodded against the side of his neck. He could feel her breath, jerky and ragged, and knew she was trying very hard not to cry. Her body was so ready, but she was still so scared. He silently cursed the asshole who had made her this way and vowed inside his head to kick the shit out of him the next time he saw him. At least she was still able to trust; that was something to be thankful for. She trusted him and was giving him this in return for gently taking her virginity, with loving care and tenderness. She was giving herself to him and trusting that he wouldn't handle her roughly. So he held back, his self control strained but still functioning.

She was soft beneath him, trembling a bit but no longer tense to the snapping point, so he started to move very slowly against her. He didn't push in, but instead let the head of his cock slide upwards inside her soft folds, up over the sensitive little button that made her moan. It was the best way he could think of to help her relax. She was still very wet, so he dipped just slightly into her opening again, just enough to get himself wet with her juices so that he could slide easily against her without resistance. Her voice started to caress his ears with soft little sounds of pleasure and her hands let go of the back of his neck to slip down his sides and around to his lower back. Her knees came up slightly and pressed into his sides, tilting her pelvis up higher so that he had better access to all of her. He let his cock fall down to her bottom, hitting her gently at her back opening, before sliding back up past her vagina and returning to the sweet little button that brought groans of pleasure and made her push her hips up against his. And then, she suddenly started to respond with passion.

It took him by surprise. Her hands slipped down to his bottom and gripped him, pulling him down against her as she lifted her upper body off the bed and pressed her breasts into his chest. Her nipples were tight and hard and she moaned as the hair on his chest scraped against them. She kissed her way up the side of his neck to his ear, where she whispered in a voice hoarse with desire, " _Please Tom...I need you inside me. Please..."_

He realized he was sweating with the sheer effort of holding back. She urged him on, sobbing softly, he wasn't sure if it was with desire or fear but his cock throbbed violently and he knew it was time. It found its way to her tight little opening without any guidance and nudged its way inside, still moving very slowly and gently, but feeling a much more urgent sense of need now. He knew he had to maintain control no matter what. He couldn't lose it with her.

"Shhhh, easy darling," he shushed her as she whimpered, trapping her lips with his own as he slowly pushed into her. He could feel her stretching around him, her tiny opening giving way to his girth as he slid in, a slow centimeter at a time, rocking gently against her. He knew it burned, being stretched this way. She was suffering, but remaining mostly silent. Her face was buried against his neck and he could feel her breath coming in gasps, the sound muffled against his skin. He was only an inch or two in when he felt resistance and stopped, whispering comforting words into her ear to calm her. The pain had made her tighten up on him. "That's a good girl," he reassured her. "...we're almost there."

She untensed and he felt her loosen slightly around him; he pushed in another inch and there it was, the tough little bit of skin that he was going to relieve her of. "I'm going to push through, sweetheart," he warned her, keeping his voice soft and comforting. "It will hurt, but I'm going to need you to stay relaxed as much as you can. You're doing so beautifully. Okay, my love? Can you do that for me?"

She nodded against his neck and managed a weak little "Uh huh".

"That's not good enough, darling," he scolded her tenderly. "Say it for me."

He was poised at her hymen, pressing against it. She felt like her insides were on fire, being stretched to their limit, and now he was going to tear her. It was all she could do to give him permission to continue.

" _Yes,_ " she finally managed. Her voice wavered, but she barely had time to draw breath before he was pushing through, tearing her with a jarring bolt of pain that ripped the air completely from her lungs. Her whole body screamed out in agony. She heard her own voice crying out in pain, heard his comforting words telling her that it would be over soon, and did her best to obey him by relaxing her inner muscles. He had promised it would help. She willed herself to let go and slumped beneath him, biting her lip so hard she tasted blood. As she relaxed, she felt him push past the torn flesh and the burning, searing pain eased, just as he had said it would.

In a moment, it was over. The pain was still there, but it began to dull quickly. Tom had stopped moving and was watching her face intently, waiting on her to recover before proceeding. He was kissing her tears away as they fell down her cheeks, whispering tender words to calm her as his hands caressed her body. She hadn't even noticed that his fingers were stroking her breasts, but once she realized it, a new feeling of calm arousal began to overtake her. His touch was gentle and light, just enough to get her attention and direct it toward the pleasant sensation building in her stomach, drawing her awareness away from the burning pain lower down that was still making her legs tremble. She felt like her bottom half was in shock. 

After a few moments letting her recover, he pressed his lips to her ear again and made her listen to him. "I have to start moving now darling," he whispered, his voice kind but authoritative. "It might hurt a bit until you get used to it, but I promise you, it will get better."

She sniffled a bit and her breath caught in a spasm. He smiled tenderly at her and kissed her deeply, his tongue parting her lips and pushing in aggressively, taking her attention off what he was doing elsewhere as he started to move deep within her. The burning pain started up again as his cock rubbed roughly against her torn flesh, but he kept pushing and she got used to it quickly. He was still stretching her as he pushed further and further into her body, each inch of her inner passage having to strain to accommodate him, till finally he bumped up against her cervix and she cried out again. It was a different kind of pain, a deep, sharp shocking kind of pain that made her see stars. Tom knew it when he hit it and held her tight against him, kissing her cheek and telling her he was sorry. He withdrew slightly and shifted his hips down a bit and hers up so that he wouldn't bump it again, and then he pulled himself out of her and slid back in in one long, solid stroke, seating himself to the hilt. Anja gasped as he completely filled her. The feeling was incredible. The pain lessened with each stroke as he pulled out and pushed back in over and over again, her wetness enabling him to move freely and without resistance. By the dozenth stroke, she was starting to feel pleasure, just as he'd told her she would.

He watched her face carefully, looking for signs of continuing pain, taking his cues from what he saw in her eyes as he made love to her carefully, but with growing urgency. He'd taken so long with her that his cock was throbbing almost painfully, his need for release starting to fog his mind. But still he took his time with her, easing her into this new experience, making it good for her. She was learning how her body reacted to him, and the new sensations were enticing to watch as they crossed her face. Her body beneath him began to writhe with pleasure and he let her enjoy herself, relieved that she was no longer suffering at his hands. He would make that up to her. 

When she began arching up against him, urging him deeper into her despite knowing he could go no further without causing her more pain, he knew it was time to help her to her release and then take his own. He reached down between their bodies and brushed his thumb against her swollen little button, breaking into a wide smile as she gasped and cried out in surprise and pleasure. He moved his thumb down into the slick lubrication that was oozing out of her around his cock and used it to slide quickly over that most sensitive spot a few times till it was engorged and aching; she groaned in disappointment when he took his hand away and he shushed her, assuring her that it was only going to get better. She stopped fidgeting under him and let him suckle her breast as he repositioned himself a bit higher up on her hips, changing the angle of his cock so that the thick shaft rubbed against her clit with each stroke in and each stroke out. He removed the pillow from beneath her hips and she moaned as the change of position caused him to rub harder against her sensitive places.

He quickened the pace now, thrusting harder but still being very careful with her. When he heard her panting next to his ear, he knew she was getting close. He was too, and the deep keening ache in his groin just kept getting worse and worse until he almost couldn't control it. She was just _so tight_ on him...so deliciously tight that every move, every thrust, every squeeze of her pelvic muscles almost sent him over the edge. He shifted higher up on her without breaking his pace and smiled in satisfaction when she let out a little scream. It wasn't pain; he knew that scream, it always came with the first wave when an orgasm was building. It was time to coax her into letting it go.

He pressed his mouth to her ear and started talking to her, his words quiet and low, urging her to come, to open wide to him and let him fill her with pleasure. Her breathing was so fast now, quicker than his own, and he was close - so close. He mustered up every bit of self restraint he had left and dipped his head down to her breast to suck hard at her nipple, making her arch her back in exquisite delight as she lifted her legs and hitched them over his hips. With her saddle angled up this way, she was completely in contact with his thrusting cock as it moved rapidly in and out of her. It only took a few more pushes, and he felt her tighten up on him.

" _Come for me sweetheart_ ," he urged her, his voice a strangled hiss in her ear. "Do it baby - please, _come for me_..." He bit her earlobe and immediately felt her insides clench as another, louder and more purposeful, scream ripped from her throat and her back arched as her hips crashed up against his. Her orgasm took her hard and her whole body shuddered underneath him as her muscles spasmed violently around his cock. The pressure and sensation forced him to come as well, and he emptied himself into her, his body trembling with the intensity of his orgasm. He thrust into her a few more times as he finished, savoring the sweet aftershocks of her climax squeezing him like a velvet glove.

 

He looked down at her body where they were joined and smiled, a wide, warm, toothy grin that never failed to make her feel happy. 

"I want to show you something, darling," he said through his smile. He reached down and touched her, sliding his fingertips along her slit and down toward her bottom. Then he brought his hand up and held it where she could see it. His fingers were smeared with bright red blood.

"This is all that's left of your pesky virginity," he said, a soft lilt of laughter in his voice.

She stared, slightly shocked, at her blood on his hand. Not completely understanding, she gave him a questioning look. His eyebrow shot up with that concerned face he always got when he was worried she would be upset about something, but he was still smiling.

"It's alright sweetheart. You're bleeding. I've torn you and it can't heal until I've pulled out and given the wound time to heal itself." 

She frowned slightly, but nodded, not saying a word. She trusted him, but that looked like an awful lot of blood for one small bit of skin.

"Why is there so much?" she finally asked. Her voice sounded small and he didn't miss the note of worry in it.

He was reaching for the box of tissues on the bedside table and cleaned the blood off his fingers before responding. "I'm sure you noticed, darling, that it wasn't easy to break. I had to push very hard. Some women have a thicker membrane than others, some will break easily and some are more - " he paused, looking for the right word. "Traumatic."

She thought about that word for a moment. _Traumatic_. Yes, that was definitely how she would describe her denouement, although having Tom do it had made it much more bearable. She couldn't imagine going through that with anyone else.

"What are you thinking, my love?"

He was looking down at her, his eyes bright and shining. She felt an overwhelming surge of love for him in that moment.

"I'm glad it was you."

His smile grew wider, if that was possible. "I'm glad too, darling," he said, dipping his head down to kiss the hollow at the base of her throat. "Thank you _so much_ for letting me be the one to do this honor." He stressed the last word with another kiss to her collarbone.

 

They lay together like that for a long time, still joined, his cock softer now but still fitting nicely inside her. She was so tiny that her body still held him tightly. His upper body was laying beside her, his face laid against her shoulder and one arm under her neck while the other draped lazily across her chest, and his lower body was still mostly on top of her. He had pulled her hip upward and toward him, to the side, so that he could remove most of his weight from her. 

"Are you comfortable darling?" he asked against her shoulder. "I'm not hurting you am I?"

She shook her head and smiled. "No. It feels nice. I wish we could stay like this." Her hand stroked his forearm slowly, dreamily.

He planted another small kiss on her shoulder and she could feel the smile coming across his face.

"Me too. But I do need to let you heal a bit, and you can't do that with me inside you." He moved himself back over her and reached down to softly stroke her. She jumped at the sudden touch, her lower parts still sensitive and touchy from the violent orgasm he'd ripped from her. "Shhhh, darling, it's alright - let me do this." He very lightly stroked her clit until she started getting wet again; when he felt her insides softening again, he slowly slipped himself out of her. 

Her breath hitched and she clutched his shoulders tightly. She wasn't expecting it to hurt. Her brow furrowed in discomfort and Tom kissed her gently, shushing her again, his voice soothing. "It's okay...you're torn, remember? It's going to be touchy until you recover."

She shivered a bit and suddenly realized she felt very, very empty down there. Tom had been inside her just a moment ago, and now he wasn't. She felt like crying, which made her laugh. He seemed to understand, and kissed her very softly across her chest and shoulders, his tongue licking her lightly and leaving warm damp trails on her skin that he blew on, giving her a chill of pleasure.

 

He held her for a while, talking quietly to her, singing little snippets of song until she felt drowsy and relaxed in his arms. She barely noticed when he slipped out of the bed and walked across to the bathroom, but the sound of the sink running brought her out of her sleepy haze and she turned her head to see what he was doing. She could see into the bathroom, where he was standing in front of the sink. He was still naked. Up until now she'd never seen him completely unclothed, with the brief exception of the time they had all jumped into a hotel swimming pool and played an impromptu game of Last Man Out. It had been December, icy cold and snowing, and she, Tom, Chris, and Kady had been the last four to leave the pool after throwing their clothes out. Finally overcome by the cold, Kady had climbed out, squealing at the chill, and ran into the hotel leaving her alone with Tom and Chris. She'd held out so long that she couldn't feel her face anymore. She finally gave up and clambered out, embarrassed at being completely exposed and feeling a hot blush rise to her cheeks when one of the two men - Chris, she thought - made a distinctly sexual growling sound. She knew they were looking at her. She grabbed a towel quickly and wrapped up in it to watch Tom and Chris battle for winner's honors. Tom, the less physically bulky of the two, was next to go. She had watched as he climbed out of the pool, admiring his lanky build; he was broad at the shoulders and slim through the hips, with muscular thighs and long arms and legs. He was well muscled without being big like Chris. He looked _strong_. He had jumped around for a moment after leaving the relative warmth of the water, making funny noises as the icy chill air hit his wet skin, and she remembered how he had looked up and smiled at her with unashamed amusement. He was laughing and Chris was hooting at him from the pool, cheering his own victory. Anja had thrown him a towel and they ran into the hotel together, dripping and freezing. It had been dark and the pool area wasn't brightly lit, so she hadn't seen much more than the general shape and size of his body, but she remembered being surprised that he was much more powerfully built than he looked when he was dressed.

And now she was watching him from the bed, where they'd just made love. Again she was impressed with his beautiful body, the way his muscles were so visible beneath his skin in a quietly powerful manner and how his long, strong legs seemed to go on forever. She watched as he reached for a washcloth and wet it in the sink, letting the water get hot before he wrung it out and used it to wipe at his lower stomach. It came away red. He was washing her blood off of himself. It seemed so incredibly intimate. She quietly left the bed and joined him, moving up behind him and sliding her arms around his waist.

"Hello darling," he smiled at her in the mirror. "Would you like a hot shower or a warm bath?"

She shook her head, her eyes dropped to his lower body. He saw where she was looking and just stood, letting her get used to seeing him. He had wiped most of her blood off of his lower stomach, but there was still a bit smeared on his skin and in the soft blonde hair that trailed down to his cock. What surprised her the most and made her suck in her breath was the amount of blood on his cock itself. 

"It's not as much as it seems, sweetheart," he said quietly. He was watching her face in the mirror and and had seen her expression change. After a moment he drew her out from behind him, gently moving her around in front of him so that she could see herself in the mirror as well.

The sight shocked her and her eyes widened in disbelief. A trail of bright red blood trickled down her leg and was smeared on her inner thigh. 

"You see," he said gently against her hair, "It's not so bad."

He took her hand in his and moved it slowly down her belly and over her soft mound, till their fingers touched the blood. It was warm.

"When will it stop?" she asked, her voice trembling. 

"Soon," he replied. "I'm going to draw you a warm bath, that should help."

 

Anja sat on the bathside bench while Tom adjusted the temperature on the faucets and filled the tub. She had hesitated before sitting down, so he had smiled indulgingly and put a dark towel down first for her to sit on. She was starting to feel more comfortable with him, but had still pulled a large towel off the rack to wrap around herself. He, on the other hand, moved about the bathroom completely naked, with no selfconsciousness about her watching him.

"You're not the least bit squicky about all this, are you?" she finally asked. He laughed.

" _Squicky_. That's a good word." He repeated it, enjoying how it sounded. "But no, I'm not." He grinned widely at her as he poured bubblebath into the running water. "It's just blood, Anja. It would be different if it were gushing out of your skull or something, but _this_ \- " He let his voice trail off as he thought for a moment. "Having your blood on me...from this, basically an injury that I gave you so that we could be together...it's intimate. I'm the only man who will ever feel this." He motioned toward his crotch. "I can't begin to tell you how close I feel to you right now." A grin lit up his eyes. "I almost hate to wash it off."

She winced a little, looking down at his exposed body again. His cock was soft now, but still huge and a bit threatening, especially streaked with blood as it was. She pulled her eyes back up to his face and found him smiling.

"Get into the tub, girl. This will make you feel better."

 

He was right - the bath made her feel much better, although it stung like fire at first as she gingerly lowered her bottom into the water. Tom held her at the waist, urging her to go slowly, then stepped into the huge tub and sank down across from her with a loud sigh of satisfaction. He stretched his long legs out on either side of her and closed his eyes, dipping his head back so that his hair was wetted. They relaxed together, enjoying the soothing warm water and each other's quiet company.

After a while she opened her eyes and saw him looking at her. He had a very soft, very gentle look in his eyes. His hands were on her calves, stroking her skin under the water with his long fingers. It tickled, but she didn't shiver. 

"Feeling better, sweetheart?" he asked quietly. She nodded. This was heavenly.

He reached up and took her by the forearm, pulling her gently toward him. "Come here," he said with a playful wink. "There's more room on this side." Before she could move he was pulling her, and she slid across the slippery tub and smacked up against his wet chest. He laughed and wiped some bubbles off her face with his palm as she settled in against him, her back to his chest, sitting in between his legs. She could feel his cock behind her bottom, half hard and pushing against her, but it didn't seem threatening anymore. She relaxed with a contented sigh and felt his heartbeat against her back.

She had almost dozed off when she felt his arms go round her, one hand slipping down between her legs to lazily stroke her. She instinctively tried to shut her legs, but he slid his other hand down to hold them apart. "You should open your legs darling, let the water fill you - it'll help with the soreness."

She did as she was told, slowly opening her legs. His hands were on her thighs and he felt her clench up as the warm water entered her, stinging her torn flesh momentarily before it began soothing the pain. He held her tightly against him until she relaxed again, whispering softly against her ear. "There's a good girl... _shhhh_...just rest." She felt him hardening against her back, but he didn't do anything other than rock her slowly.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
